Sora
by Thepheonixhost
Summary: I knew I had died. I just didn't die properly. All I remembered was walking into the bank before becoming some guy's hostage. I think he might have shot me in the back of the head, that explained why my memories were a jumbled mess. That didn't, however, explain where I was now. SI-OC AUish
1. Age one

**My shift key is having a bit of trouble so their might be a few mistakes!**

* * *

I knew I had died. I just didn't die properly. All I remembered was walking into the bank before becoming some guy's hostage. I think he might have shot me in the back of the head, that explained why my memories were a jumbled mess. That didn't, however, explain where I was now.

I knew I was in a tight cavern like place, the walls were very soft and I couldn't open my eyes. I could kick and punch still but my absolutely perfect control over my body was gone. In hind sight I should have noticed the pull at my belly button or the cord my feet on occasion would get tangled in, or the sound of a beating heart that kept me company day in and day out.

I could hear the soft murmurings of a female voice often accompanied by a slightly lower one that would vibrate my new little prison. I often heard two other voices as well, one was male and the other was a harder female than the originally female voice.

When I finally came to the realization of where exactly I was my tiny little world had begun to change.

I felt the pulsations in the walls around me, I knew what they were now. My mother was going through contractions. Or at least I hoped they were contractions I don't think I wanted to know if she was just having ruff sex to the point it was jostling me. That would be creepy.

I felt a very painful squeezing around me. It hurt. Badly. I couldn't breath anymore and just silently prayed to which ever god there was out there that I made it out alive. I still don't understand why I wanted to live, didn't I use to take suicide missions and push my luck with dealing with all those serial killers on a daily basis?

Anyways I came out wailing. Now you must know I understood I was a baby. I knew that with out a doubt when my body wasn't answering my every command and I couldn't see much past several blurs. I could feel giant hands passing me along and a wet material washing me off. I don't think they ever put me back into my tired mothers arms. They might have though. I think I passed out a little after they were done cleaning me up.

I woke up shortly after I think. Not being able to see anything really made it hard to judge how fast time went by. I was held in some ones arms gently like I was made of porcelain and they were afraid they would brake me. I tried to see whom it was but all I could make out was a very dark blur. I heard the cooing and automatically knew that this was my new father.

"Isn't she pretty?" I heard a very tired and strained woman's voice speak to the man holding me. I knew she was speaking in Japanese but I could understand her pretty well. I think at one point in my past life I had studied Japanese but my memory of that life was slightly stunted. "My little Sora and her daddy." For a new name Sora wasn't all that bad. That and I knew I was still female.

"She's amazing, Shiima." My new daddy whispered in slight awe. Or it could have been reserved sadness I couldn't be too sure.

"Take care of her for me, Danzo." I could hear Shiima's breathing become extremely labored. I was loosing my new mother.

"I will. I promise, Hime." Danzo whispered over my own strangling cries. I felt extra droplets of water hit my face. He knew I'd be motherless than too. It wasn't just me who was hurting. "Shhh, Sora-chan." He whispered and lightly bounced me up and down to try and calm me down. At that time I couldn't hear Shiima's breathing anymore. I hiccuped and screamed long and loud. I had just gotten here and now I was motherless with a father that went by the name of Danzo.

For some reason that name triggered some type of memory, it was fuzzy but it looked like a t.v. show of some sort. I didn't see any other real detail besides that when I noticed my new father was walking away from Shiima. His own soft sobs tangled with my louder ones started to calm me down. I don't remember why all I knew was that I needed to make him happy. I hiccuped again and stopped crying.

I didn't really have all the energy to make him happy, I was just a new born. I simply let him bury his face into my shoulder and cry.

Eventually I had fallen asleep, when I woke up afterwards Danzo was trying to get me to eat. "Come on Ojou-chan." He cooed trying to get the bottle tip into my mouth. I couldn't really help him much, my body wasn't fully under my control. I still couldn't see him either, I could however see his big hand holding the bottle. The tip was pressed against the corner of my mouth again. I opened my mouth and let him put the bottle where it needed to be.

The formula wasn't all that bad. It wasn't all that good either. It was my new substance now so I would have to put up with it. Daddy kept cooing at me as I drank the whole bottle. I don't think I had ever had this much attention from a single parent in my other world but I wasn't exactly sure, I couldn't remember my whole life, like my old name, my old birth date, my parents name, I didn't even know if I had siblings or not.

After he burped me and I spit up all over his shoulder, I think I should have felt bad if I wasn't so tired. I fell asleep again after he had used a burp rag to wipe the puke off of my face.

I woke up again with the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, naturally I tried to get it across to my new father that I had a very full dipper. I cried, loudly. I think I panicked daddy. He was all fumble fingers and all while all my sense of dignity was shot out the window as he wiped my own bottom. I cried through that experience as well. I knew he was panicking when he kept calling my name or calling me Ojou-chan trying to get me to calm down. I cried myself back to sleep after he had finally gotten a new dipper on me.

My daddy probably didn't get enough sleep because of me. I cried almost every time I woke up, either from a full dipper or my stomach rumbling. I don't know how long it had been just me and daddy but today Daddy and I had visitors. I still couldn't see too well but the dark blur that was my daddy was starting to come into focus slightly. Now he was a slightly tanned blur with a brown blur on top of his head.

The visitors were the other man and woman's voice I could hear in my mothers womb. Daddy had greeted them by name. Hiruzen and Biwako. Those names hit a cord with me too but I couldn't remember exactly why they rang bells in my head. I think I behaved like a regular baby with the way Biwako kept cooing at me and proclaiming me to be the sweetest baby in the entire world. I think I only earned that title because the little baby they had brought with them-Asuma-chan- was a screamer. No seriously he was one of the loudest babies I have ever heard in my entire life-lives.

I at one point started to cry because he just wouldn't be quiet that daddy had picked me up. I always felt bad when daddy would pick me up from my crying fits, I automatically stopped crying. He was warm and I was sleepy. I missed when Hiruzen and Biwako left with little Asuma-chan.

Daddy was pretty. That was my first thought when I could finally see him. Even if half his face was covered in bandages when I finally got to see his face. He had very dark full eyelashes and an x shaped scar on his chin. He was getting on in years and had the beginnings of wrinkles to show for it. I don't think he smiled a lot when he was younger, he didn't really have the laugh lines or the crows feet starting to form. Even though I knew he was supposed to be a serious man, he always smiled for me. He'd make faces at me to get me to laugh.

Biwako and Asuma-chan visited me often. Actually I think she was my babysitter when Daddy was busy. At this time I think I was close to three months old. I wasn't very sure though, for all I knew I could have been a month old. Anyways I had been trying for the past week, after I learned I could hold up my own head on my own, to either sit up or roll over. I had yet to be able to either but I was determined and so when Biwako set both me and Asuma-chan on the floor I began to squirm.

I had learned how to roll over that day. Holy hell if I had known how much of a big deal it was to Biwako I would never have tried to roll over anywhere near her. Daddy was proud of me and by then I realized that I was only two months old. Whoops. I was progressing way too quickly for a baby my age but daddy didn't seem to mind. In fact I don't think I had ever heard him sing that much praise to his baby girl ever. I was like his feathers and he was a peacock. They loved showing off.

I had finally been able to sit up on my own about a month later. This time I didn't do it around Biwako. Daddy nearly had a heart attack when he left me on the floor for a few minutes to make me a bottle and came back to see me sitting up on my own. He thought I was going to fall on several occasions. I didn't.

During this time I had very rarely seen Hiruzen, Biwako kept telling me how much he missed me but he had other fish to fry...my words not hers. I think I had known that Hiruzen was a very important person before that though. For some reason every time I saw them I'd get a flash of understanding that they played a big role in my new life. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why but I kept trying.

For some reason I knew that Daddy was acting 'out of character' I couldn't exactly explain it but I knew his face pulling and happy attitude was not normal for the man. Then again when he cried over loosing Shiima was again nothing he would normally do. I still didn't know anything more than a gut feeling that this wasn't normal.

I had begun to crawl or well scoot at four months. I wasn't exactly sure if Daddy was happy about that. He seemed happy but a lot of the times he just seemed extremely tired. I don't think he liked 'chasing' after me to make sure I didn't hurt myself. I still couldn't verbally communicate with him yet. My vocal cords and tongue coordination weren't ready for it yet. Doesn't mean I didn't still try. Some times daddy would sit me on his lap and I'd tell him stories, or he would read to me on other occasions.

I didn't see daddy very much anymore. He was there when I did finally learn how to crawl properly at five months, he wasn't always there when I began teething when I was six months. Asuma-chan had already started the process and was crawling around at the same time I learned to crawl. I had learned that he was a month older than me. That and he liked to chew on my black hair. A lot. It was actually kind of disturbing how much that child loved my hair. If it wasn't in his mouth it was tangled around his chubby hands. I couldn't particularly be annoyed at the baby though. He was just too cute.

I think I started to realize that this place was different, a lot different from my old world when I was teething on rubber throwing knifes and I think they were called shuriken. That and my veins had started to itch around the same time. I cried a lot those three months. Everything either hurt or itched and Asuma-chan wasn't help too much either.

By the time I was eight months I had started to try and stand, Asuma-chan had begun experimenting with walking as well. I pretended it was just a serious case of monkey see monkey do. When I was nine months I had finally been able to tottle around on my own. I didn't exactly walk properly but it was better than what Asuma-chan could have done at nine months. Daddy had missed my first steps but he did however celebrate with ice cream that he probably shouldn't have been feeding me. Then again Biwako had moved me onto a diet of solid foods after she was done with me spitting out all the baby food she tried feeding me.

At ten months I finally figured out how to say words. I couldn't however string proper sentences together. I think my daddy preened when I had walked up to him and called him daddy for the first time. Biwako and Hiruzen were laughing in the back ground at how proud Daddy had looked. Asuma-chan chose that moment to pull my hair though. I didn't remember when he had walked over to me to pull on my now chin length black hair. My hair grew at an astounding rate, even Biwako seemed slightly bewildered with how long my hair had gotten after only being ten months old.

Asuma-chan and I babbled more than spoke. I think I just did it for the pure amusement of seeing how mad Biwako would get when I only reserved my words for Daddy. Even Asuma-chan began to just speak to his daddy and babbled for his mommy. It was actually really funny to see Biwako get frustrated with us. That was until she had finally had it with us about a week before Asuma-chan's first birthday.

"All they ever do is babble and make stupid sounds around me! They speak around you two!" Biwako shouted at my daddy and Asuma-chan's daddy in the other room.

Asuma-chan and I giggled at this. He had taken up playing with my hair, more often than not it would end up in a huge knot that Biwako would sit me on her lap to brush out. Right now he had his chubby fingers curled around my shoulder length black hair. I still didn't know exactly how I looked now.

"I won't babysit them tomorrow!" Biwako roared. "Just take them to work with you! They like you both better anyways!" That made me feel bad, I didn't giggle with Asuma-chan that time. Biwako sounded close to tears.

The next day daddy had woken me up bright and early and gotten me dressed. I fell back to sleep against his shoulder though when he picked me up to walk to work. I should have been at least mildly prepared for everything that happened to me, but waking up and seeing/feeling like I was flying which was just daddy jumping from roof to roof still sent me into panic mode.

That's when I remembered everything. Well almost everything. The man holding me protectively was an antagonist in an anime. He was best friends with the Hokage and Asuma-chan was Asuma Sarutobi. I was in a freaking anime. Or well I think it was an anime, who knows if it was actually the manga world instead. Even with all the information that suddenly bombarded my brain didn't make me hate my daddy at all. I had known with a gut feeling that he wasn't always so cheerful and some how I knew Biwako was going to have a tragic ending. Actually I knew her whole family were going to have a tragic ending. I did however question the thought of Asuma's older brothers. Didn't he have two?

He did, they were just always in the academy that I never ended up meeting them.

On Asuma's birthday I met them. They weren't mentioned much in the episodes I had watched or in the 'chapters' I had read. One was Kato the other was Shii. Named after my late mother. Shii was the younger of the two and apparently fell in love with my eyes. I didn't know why because I still had yet to see what color they were, Kato on the other had didn't like me very much and spent all his time doting on Asuma. That was fine with me because I don't think I liked him much either.

On my birthday I had not wanted to come out of my room. Daddy had let Biwako dress me in this overly pink and sparkly kimono with a bright pink hair bow to match. I had locked her out of my room and screamed until Daddy finally let me wear my black three fourths pants and the dark green hoodie. Asuma, Kato, and Shii were waiting for me when I got down stairs. I had to kick up another tantrum to get out of wearing those weird shoes.

By the time we had gotten out of the house my daddy looked irritated. Actually every one except Asuma and Shii were irritated, that included me. I did not want a stupid birthday party and I made that very clear all month long. They still got me cake, Shii had gotten me a little bracelet that was too big to fit around my wrist so I wore it as an anklet. Asuma had gotten me a hair flower that he personally put into my hair, yanking it in the process. By now I was used to his tugging that I didn't even wince when that happened. I didn't expect anything from Kato but he got me glitter, which I didn't see any use of. Biwako had gotten me a new wardrobe with Daddies money that was all taken back the next day for clothes that weren't so glittery and pink.

Hiruzen didn't show up the entire day, Biwako had told me how sorry he was but he was stuck at a meeting. Later Daddy had been summoned to his side leaving me with the boys and Biwako. It wasn't all that bad when she had finally let me go play in the river with the boys. Kato had 'accidentally' tried to drown me so I shoved mud down his pants. He didn't bother me much after that.

Daddy and Hiruzen were getting steadily pulled away from our families so much so that Biwako had taken to having me sleep over. When Kato was home Asuma would be with him and leaving my hair alone. When Shii was home he insisted that I be his baby sister that he could tote around everywhere. I didn't mind so much though, at least he wasn't pulling my hair. I had known that Daddy and Hiruzen were trying to put an end to the second shinobi war. I didn't fret about them so much any more.

The day before Asuma's second birthday was when Shii had finally let me see a mirror. I didn't essentially know how to react to the black and gray eyes staring back at me. I was told that my mother had the same eyes. I think I had made a bigger deal about it than I should have because Daddy was unusually withdrawn that night.

"Sora-chan." I looked up from my tower of blocks.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Come here for a moment." I got up and climbed into his lap. He pulled out a picture frame. "This was you and your mother the day you were born." He set the picture on my lap. There was a woman who looked almost exactly like me with a bundle in her arms. Black tuffs of hair poked out around the sleeping baby face that I knew was me. She was breath taking with her mismatched eyes, she looked like she was glowing even if she had sweat running down her brow. She looked so tired and proud that it was hard for me not to cry. I touched the picture gently with my chubby fingers.

"Mama?" I asked quietly and looked up at daddies face. He gave me a gentle smile and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, Sora-chan."

The rest of the night Daddy had told me stories about Shiima. About her prowess and how they had met. It was kind of heart breaking really.

I ended up sleeping through Asuma's birthday.

* * *

**Well how did I do? I have already put up that yes I know they are out of character. I'm doing that on purpose, uh duh!**

**Any ways I do not own Naruto, I do however own Sora. **

**I want to know if I should try and continue this story or if I need to fix anything.**


	2. Age two

**My shift key is having a bit of trouble so their might be a few mistakes!**

**Oh and I do not own Naruto, I just own Sora and this idea.**

* * *

I woke up later that day with Asuma tugging my hair into a very complicated knot that probably should have been a braid. I felt bad about missing his birthday that I just let him pry my hair into a huge knot.

On my second birthday it was just me and daddy. He had taken me out to our backyard that I didn't know we had and sat me down for a very serious conversation.

I sat down on the grass and started to pull out the blade around my feet. Daddy sat down across from me cross legged and just watched me for a few minutes. "Sora-chan." He sounded really serious so I stopped pulling out the blades. "Sora-chan, I won't make you into what I want you to be." My eyebrows furrowed, did having a daughter really change him that much? Or did he change to that mentality after a while? "You can choose. Do you want to be a kunoichi? Or a civilian?" The way he worded those names would have made a lesser mind than mine cave for kunoichi hands down. It was a cooler name than civilian but I had to remember where I was. Did I really want to be a kunoichi?

According to the time line I was pretty much placed at the end of the second war and the third one wouldn't start until after Kakashi's father killed himself. I had maybe three years if Kakashi's dad killed himself after Kakashi turned five or was Asuma just a little bit older than him and as a result so was I? I couldn't remember all the details very much. What I could remember is Daddies death, the Hokage's death, Asuma's death, Biwako's death, Obito's 'death', Rin's death...Okay a lot of peoples death. Did that say a lot about me? Maybe if I could only really remember some ones death the best. I still didn't remember when Sakumo committed suicide in the time line though.

Either Kakashi was five when it happened and at most I would have about three to four years left to think of some way out of the war, that would have saved Obito's, Rin's and in a round about way Minato's life. Then I remembered who I was. Sora, Danzo's two year old daughter. There wasn't much a two year old could do. If maybe I had been born seven years ago like Shii was then I could have made a bigger difference.

Then I paused in my train of thought when another one occurred to me. Why did I even care? The only big part that effected me was my daddies death. I wasn't too sure if I wanted that to happen or not. In the anime the man was easy to dislike, here though? He was my father who loved and coddled me, not some mad man putting Uchiha eyes in his arm. Damn it he was giving me the choice if I wanted to be a kunoichi or not.

"You don't have to choose now, musume." He scooped me into his arms. That's right I was only two, why should I have been deciding then if I wanted to become a killing machine? Then again in my old life I wasn't much more than that. I'm pretty sure I had killed in my last life, I just couldn't remember it. It should have upset me on some sort of level, that killing people was wrong...Weren't those the morals in my old world? "Daddy, what's a Kunoichi?"

He put his chin on the top of my head, "It's a very skilled woman warrior that protects her village with her life." His huge arms were wrapped around my body essentially tucking me into a ball on his lap.

"Is daddy a skilled warrior?" I asked pretending to be the sweet innocent little girl that had just spent the last two years trying to figure out the differences in this world compared to the one she had playing out in her head.

"I am." He wasn't boasting. Another thing the anime or manga got wrong. This Danzo had a heart. When had he ripped his out in the other world? This Danzo cared about his village as much as the other but this one's views had yet to go black. I was kind of glad about that. I loved this Danzo, the other one was beginning to look not so mad man ish. Only ish because he had still put Uchiha eyes into his arm.

"Then I want to be just like daddy, a skilled warrior!" I made use of my bubbling excitement by jumping up and down at the end of my exclamation. I would have punched the air but daddies arms were in the way.

He chuckled at my antics. If having a daughter really did change this man than I'm glad I was born into this dangerous world. If his views start corrupting later on in life than it is up to me as his only living relative to make sure he stays grounded in his sane beliefs. I loved him and for that reason I was going to save him.

Honestly I don't think I really had a choice to become a warrior or not because two days after daddy had sat me down there was an attempt made on my life. That was also when I learned that daddy was Hiruzen's general. I knew that would change soon though.

Anyways I had been tucked away for the night up in my room, dead asleep when they came. I don't really know what woke me up, the sound of the window opening or getting lifted out of bed. All I really knew was that the arms around me weren't daddies. I had a full blown panic attack. I screamed at the top of my lungs as they jumped out the window with me.

They tried to smother all my screams by cramming their hands or gloves into my mouth. Gloves are nasty by the way.

I felt my panic spike dangerously at the intrusion and reached deep down inside of myself for something. At the time I didn't particularly know what I was doing but I felt a surge of power that started at my naval area and burst outwards like when some one first starts a fire. My skin had started to glow red and I heard the one that was holding me curse before I hit the ground. Hard.

My vision swam for a few seconds and I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating for a full minute before I could get some oxygen in my lungs.

I looked up at that moment to see daddy armed with two kunai and a deadly glare set in his face that was directed to the four man squad that had tried to kidnap me. I think they should have just killed me off if I would have affected daddy that much.

Daddy sprang into action before any of the other ninja's could move. He shoved his kunai through the closest ones neck who made a gurgling sound, and ducked under the others blade. He pivoted around and body swung the dead into his teammate before pouncing on the next one. He grabbed the punch that was headed straight for his face and pulled his arm into a compromising position and proceeded to snap his elbow in half. The man fell back with a cry of agony and cradled his injured arm as daddy pulled his attention back on the other two who had picked me back up off the ground and were trying to make a break for it.

The one not carrying me didn't last to long. Daddy quite literally stuck both of his hands through his chest and ripped him apart. That ninja didn't give this one very much time and I was beginning to feel woosy. I tried pulling at my core again. He cursed as I screamed in pain. He ended up dropping me in the middle of his jump from one roof to the next.

I never hit the ground, instead daddy caught me easily while I was in the process of blacking out. I tethered myself to my daddy like a baby koala does to it's mommy. He didn't have the use of his arms but I think he completely smashed open the ninja's head with his foot and turned to intercept the already injured one. He didn't brutally kill him. He did break his other arm and a leg...Might have actually broken his lower spine as well. I wasn't to sure of the details because I was in and out of it.

I was aware when the ANBU fetched the bodies. I stared long and hard at a wolf masked shinobi thinking that I knew who that was before he had dealt with the remains of one of the ninja with the Kunai sticking out of his throat.

I knew why they had tried to kidnap me, I was the generals daughter. Important enough to sway something during the war. I almost laughed at that thought, even if this Danzo was nicer and a lot more human he would have let them kill me if it was for the good of Konoha. I knew that but I still loved him.

The next week the war ended. Partly because the trio known as the Sanin were named the Sanin and partly because I think my daddy personally saw to it the down fall of most of Iwa's posts. During that week Biwako never let me get further than arms length from her body. I think even Asuma was effected by it. He didn't tug on my hair as much during that week, instead he seemed to cling to my arm or would wrap me up in a body hug. Shii had cried at one point and even Kato gave me rare smiles and ruffled my hair in affection. It was a total 180 from the nine almost ten year olds attitude towards me.

The weeks following that I had daddy all to myself, which may not have been a good thing. He worked me to the ground, passing knowledge of the history of Konoha, teaching me to read and write, and training. I didn't even see Biwako or Asuma during this time. Shii had made it a point to visit me every day which actually was kind of sweet for the seven almost eight year old.

About twelve days before Asuma's birthday there was news about the Hatakes. I had over heard daddy and Biwako talking about this while Asuma attempted to braid my hair.

"That's just awful." I heard Biwako's voice hitch, "The poor baby. His father probably didn't even get to say good bye." Turns out Sakumo's wife had died during child birth because of complications while Kakashi was in the womb.

"With how busy Hatake-kun was I don't think his little boy will be getting as much attention as he needs." Daddy wondered out loud.

"Maybe I should lend him a hand. God only knows how much a man needs guidance trying to figure out how to take care of a baby."

"I did pretty well on my own."

I assumed Biwako gave him a very strange look, "And you were all but running ragged between keeping up with Sora-chan and your paper work. Honestly you looked like a raccoon with those bags under eyes. How many hours a night would she let you sleep for?"

I instantly felt bad I knew I had been keeping him up but I didn't realize how bad I was affecting him. I heard him huff a sigh. "I'll stop by to see how he is handling it."

That's how I found myself being dressed in clothes that I'm pretty sure I didn't have in my closet yesterday, a black sundress with blue butterflies printed on it and a white sash around the middle. Daddy didn't make that much of a fuss about my not wanting to wear those weird shoes. I think he was finally starting to get used to the fact that I went every where barefoot. That and with my training he didn't have to worry so much about me getting glass or something in my feet.

We walked this time. The last time we went into the village where daddy hadn't been launching from one roof top to the other with me in his arms was my first birthday. We had gotten quite a lot of stares that day too. I don't think any one knew the concept of 'mind your own business'. They watched us interact like vultures waiting for their prey to succumb to the desert heat.

I held daddies hand tightly and made it a point to keep my face absolutely blank in the face of so many eyes. Did they honestly have nothing better to do than gawk at father and daughter making their way through the market district? Daddies face was absolutely blank, blanker than mine which had my mind reeling that it was even possible.

I bet we made an odd picture, maybe that was the reason for all those stares. I mean I would gawk to if the man had the gall to let his daughter walk around barefoot and on top of that they both seemed to cut off all their emotions.

The walk to the Hatake's took about five to six minutes through civilian travel means. I think it would have taken longer had the market place been extremely busy.

Daddy knocked on the door politely taking a step back afterwards, I still had a hold of his hand. It didn't take long for some one to answer, he was tall. Extremely tall for my tiny height, and about maybe a head taller than my own father. He had gravity defying silver hair that was in knots, he already had black circles forming under his eyes and I could hear a baby screaming in the back ground.

He seemed clearly confused at the both of us showing upon his door step, " Shimura-San?"

"Hatake-kun, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were adjusting." Daddy did nothing to help quell his confusion, if anything he made it worse. Daddy sighed, "Biwako and I were talking. I had her help when Sora was left with out a mother. I know how hard it is to father your children on your own, what I'm saying is that I am offering my assistance to make sure you and your child are taken care of."

Sakumo nodded in thanks and understanding and backed up to allow us room to enter his home. The baby's cry echoed down the hallway. Immediately I set off for the discomforted child. I knew he was starving and his father probably had no idea what to do for the child.

I found his room quite easily, I had left the adults in the hallway and entered the gray tinted room that had lots of navy blue accents in the trimming, with the crib, and almost all the baby stuff that littered the room. Probably from his vain attempt in trying to make the boy just stop crying.

I found his bottle in the corner with the formula and a binky. I grabbed the binky and shoved it carefully in the baby's mouth making him temporarily quiet as I gathered the bottle and the formula. I went in search for the bathroom or any type of sink while carefully making sure I didn't forget where the baby was. I turned on the nearest tap after getting a stool to help me reach the top of it. Curse being two almost three body wise.

I heated the water up and filled the bottle. I guessed on how many scoops I needed to put into the bottle, three sounded about right. I capped it and put my finger on the hole of the nipple to keep it from squirting and shook it. I shut the water off and slipped back down off of the stool to start my way back to baby Kakashi. The entire time I was shaking up the battle making sure to mix it well. Baby Kakashi hadn't started up his crying either.

I passed by Daddy and Sakumo at the door way into the baby's room. Sakumo looked thoughtful and confused at the same time. Probably wondering why he stopped crying and why it was such a little think keeping the boy from screaming. Daddy had an eye out for me, seeing me with a bottle only made his eyebrow raise. I mostly ignored them to find a surface I could use as a stepping stool, or chair to get close enough to climb into the crib so I could feed him properly.

By the time I had found something to help me into the cradle, Kakashi had spit out the binky only just realizing that it wasn't giving him much needed nourishment and started to wail again. I'm pretty sure Sakumo probably went into panicky mode along with my father when I slid into the crib, not very gracefully either. I had gotten my foot stuck when my body was half way over and prying myself loose I lost whatever hold I had on the side and plopped onto the bedding next to baby Kakashi. I was just glad this crib was big enough that I didn't land on Kakashi, I could have killed him.

I made sure that the bottle hadn't spilled while I made a fool of myself. I quickly dabbed a little on the inside of my wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot for the baby and tried my hardest to figure out how to get the new born in my arms safely and comfortably to feed him. It was pretty tricky but I used the junction of my knee to rest his head easily while I was doing so the damned kid shut up merely to turn his head slightly and nom on what ever was closest to his mouth which happened to be his fist.

I gently pushed his fist out of his mouth and prodded the corners of his mouth like daddy had done for me a lot earlier in my life. He gaped like a fish searching for the tip, he turned towards it. He gulped it down eagerly and as fast as possible. Poor baby he was starving. Thank goodness Daddy and I got here when we did, how did baby Kakashi survive in the first place.

"I didn't know she knew that." I heard daddy tell Sakumo.

I looked over at them, "How is he still alive? Whose been feeding him?" Sakumo gaped a little at me, has he never seen an intelligent two year old? Okay even Daddy was gaping. "Daddy, his mommy died about two days ago? Who was feeding him during that time? Babies can't live long with out food at least once everyday."

Okay so maybe I over did it with the smart talking, I think I might have broken Daddy and Sakumo mentally because all I was getting out of them were gaping mouths and saucer eyes. For once I will admit my mistake and learn that silence is now my best bet with keeping up pretenses that I am just a two almost three year old child.

"Daddy, does the silver man know how to take care of the silver baby?" Well fuck it I'm in it this far how badly can I mess up my non-existent childhood, I mean you have to mentally be two at your physical bodies age to go through childhood.

I think that was what snapped daddy out of it. We had spent the rest of the day helping coach Sakumo in the basics of baby care and told him to take at least a full month off to raise the child as their sleeping tendencies get longer after that before introducing help to watch over the kid. At six months would be the best to start leaving the boy over night for missions, so in all technical talk, take paternity leave to take care of your son and keep yourself from going raged. Any and all questions about the boy were to be taken to either Daddy, Biwako, or an iyrou-nin.

* * *

**Okay well finally got this chapter hashed out, the next one will be more detailed hopefully. Honestly I have no set plan for this to go at the moment. I am currently playing around with the idea of letting Sora die or if she will live...I do have some fucked up ideas planned for her and Shii after she turns about six or so. Its marked as horror for a reason.**

**I may be making Sora come off as a little OP in later chapters, however that won't be permanent and she will have to deal with repercussions of that. I won't make her survive much past Madara's war IF I decide to make her live that long so you all have a very vague time line. Nothing is set in stone at the moment and because she is Danzo's daughter she is expected to be above average so again she will seem OP, it won't stay like that forever though.**

**Thank you for reading, please review?**


	3. Age three

**My shift key is having a bit of trouble so their might be a few mistakes!**

**Oh and I do not own Naruto, I just own Sora and this idea.**

* * *

I ducked under a kunai before arching my back to slip past one that nearly nailed me in the butt. I slid down into the splits and bent my back into a arch slipping under three more. Instantly I used my back bend as a backwards somersault and rolled to my feet to avoid several blunted kunai. I front flipped out of the way and then immediately back flipped into my original position dodging the other kunai. I bent over backwards to avoid three of them that were aimed to connect with my upper torso. I swiveled my body sideways as I straightened to slide in between two kunai.

I dropped to the ground in a very low crunch to keep my head on my shoulders. I jumped up into the air to avoid the blunted weapons and tilted my hips one to the side to avoid some of them while in mid air. I arched my back flinging my head down to control the impromptu flip backwards. I used the tumble to soften my connection to the ground and rolled back up to my feet. I sucked in a heavy breath that escaped loudly. I tensed my body waiting for the next barrage of weapons to glide towards my body.

I was panting, I had been working on my stamina for weeks before Daddy had decided to do the dodge training drill, but I still could feel the strain on my body after only an hour of dodging relentlessly after that first one dinged my shoulder. Even blunted kunai hurt.

"That's enough for today." Daddy barked from behind me. My brows furrowed and I eased out of my defensive stance wondering how he ended up behind me when we had started this drill facing each other.

"Hai." I turned and faced him bowing my head slightly in respect. Respect that was given to all higher ranking ninja.

"You did well, musume." He smiled softly at me and ruffled my almost waist length black hair. I was going to need a hair cut soon, again. I gifted Daddy with a smile, tickled pink at that small praise. "I have to go help Jii-san," He sighed and I wanted to pout but I refrained at the last possible second.

"Can I go with you?" I asked curiously, the last time I went I had been in shock about finding out that I was in a T.V. show's universe that I had blocked out most of what had happened. Not much if I remembered correctly I was just helping Daddy move desks and meeting two old farts about the same age as Jii-san.

He looked almost defeated, "I'm sorry musume, not now. I've got an important meeting I need to over see as Jii-san's help."

I refrained from pouting again, "Fine, can I just stay home alone? Ba-san and Asuma-chan are annoying." I folded my arms in a huff, well I almost made it with out pouting. It wasn't really Biwako being annoying, she was if she had gotten the idea that I should be wearing a dress, it was Asuma. The kid couldn't leave my hair alone for one second. His grubby hands are always fisted in my locks where ever we went, what ever we did.

Daddy eyed me warily thinking it over in his head. Hopefully he would say yes, besides Shii would come and check up on me after he got out of the academy. He pushed out a heavy sigh, "Only for today." He ruffled my hair again in an affectionate way. "Now I need you to gather up all the kunai."

I didn't bother hiding the pout this time. I huffed but shuffled to go and pick up the black dots against the grass. By the time I looked up Daddy was gone leaving me alone in the backyard. I sighed and made my way back inside quickly. Daddy never would have left me alone when some unknown ninja was lurking about but that didn't give me any type of relief. I shut the door and locked it for the mentality of it, I knew any ninja worth their salts could pick the lock or simply knock it down.

I placed the kunai in the weapon cache that was near the back door. Now that I was in training and older than a toddler (sorta) I knew where tons of these little spots were. I just wish some times that I could go back to being ignorant, after all Ignorance is bliss. However I knew that for my life style my Daddies favorite phrase 'Knowledge is power' would be the only way to come out of this alive.

I went into the living room with a notebook and a pencil. It was time for me to write down all I could remember before I forgot it. I opened the front cover and tapped the end of the pencil against my lips, so far I knew where I was I knew several characters death. I sighed and wrote Danzo at the top of my page. Why not start with my facts?

_Leader of Root_

_Craved the Hokage's seat_

_Killed by Sasuke_

_Kidnapped little kids and put them through his Root training._

_Put pressure on the Uchiha's (watchers)_

_Caused the Uchiha Massacre._

_Helped Orochimaru collect research subjects._

_Helped research with Orochimaru._

_Placed the Uchiha eyes in his arms._

_Became the sixth Hokage by fear._

_Died at the Kage summit._

I paused and put the eraser in my mouth for a second before I put other world above the list and below the list I wrote obsessive, arrogant, and power hungry. Then underneath that I put my world.

_Hiruzen's right hand man._

_Father._

_Teacher._

_Caring, fatherly, over protective, sweet, kind, and idealistic._

I looked over them, somethings would have to be ironed out after I had gotten more information. I turned to the next page, knowledge is power but did I need it to keep the one person I loved alive and well? Did I really need to know the other character deaths to really put in perspective how to change everything to where Danzo would never have to die? I sighed and scribbled deaths across the top of the page in english just like the rest of the written words in here.

_Sakumo, takes own life._

_Hiruzen, killed by Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru, killed be Sasuke and Itachi tag team after putting Kabuto under an infinite genjutsu._

_Itachi, killed by Sasuke, later revived and disappears after having Kabuto reverse the technique._

_Biwako, Kushina, Minato, etc. killed by the Kyuubi attack/Obito's hands._

_Obito dies by Iwa ninja, crushed to death and Tobi 'springs' from his 'ashes.'_

_Rin kills herself on Kakashi's hand._

_Inochi, Shikaku, and others die in the fourth shinobi war._

_Dan, Nawaki, and others die in the third shinobi war._

_Jiraiya dies by Konan's and Pein's hands._

_Pein lets himself die (Nagato)_

_Tobi kills Konan._

_Diedara blows himself up._

_Asume dies by Hidan's hands._

_Hidan is killed by team ten (Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji)_

_Naruto kills Kakazu._

_Sakura and Lady Chiyo kill Sasori._

_Gaara dies at the Akatsuki's hands, later is revived by taking Lady Chiyo's life force._

_Kisame is absorbed back into his sword._

_Fuu dies by the Akatsuki's hands._

_Hans, Yuugito, and all other jinjuuriki die by Akatsuki's hands._

_Karin almost dies by Sasuke's hands._

_Tsunade and Kakashi die by Piens hands to only be revived by Nagato later on when he trades his life for those he recently killed._

_Shii, Kato, and others die before they reach Naruto's generation. How? I don't know._

_Neji dies protecting Hinata and Naruto._

_Hizashi dies for his brother._

_The Uchiha massacre._

I tapped my pencil against my lips again. I couldn't think of any one else. I knew that my memory was jumbled and these were really the only details I could really recall. I couldn't remember what had happened to Tobi/Obito at the end. I couldn't remember if they revived Madara or not, I did however know Madara was not the one behind the Kyuubi incident, that had been Tobi pulling the strings after his mentor had hit the end of his rope.

I turned the page and began to write down all the moves both 'magical' and realistic I could remember reading or doing in my past life. From fighting stances like Karate to video game moves like Sky Dive from some dragon game. I filled my notebook up with names and small tid bits of information about each of them so I wouldn't forget. I needed to remember, knowledge is power after all. I couldn't forget any of this, I would later need it all in my arsenal. I got down to weapons. I'm pretty sure in my last life I would have been considered a weapon nut. I knew how to use the hard to find weapons such as Chalikar, Boomerang, Bolas, Guandao, Fan, and Stiletto. I knew in reality if I wanted any of these weapons I would have to forge them myself.

They had Tantos, Choukos, Katanas, shuriken, huge fans (not bladed ones I knew how to use), Kunai, and Senbon. Nothing more though, sure there were broad swords and maybe a claymore, who knows? All I could remember about these weapons was fighting with them and being dubbed old school. I rolled my eyes slightly, old school still kicked their asses.

I closed the book and just before I got up to store it in my room a thought occurred to me. That Yin seal of Tsunade's, how did it work? I knew it was basically a storage of yin chakra, spirit chakra and that was probably why it cut her lifespan down each time she used it. It was helpful though. So then how was it that she did it? Was it just a center of concentration point of all her 'stored' chakra? If so could I replicate it with not only Yin chakra but Yang and Sen chakra as well? Sen would be dangerous to mess with as all nature chakra was but if I could seal it on myself I could make use of it later in a fight with out the need to draw it out of the ground and anything else around me. That sounded good and all but there was that delicate balance those toads had told Naruto about, if it were to tip one way I could end up as a stone statue of some kind of animal. I did not want that, and I knew the only reason why Jiraiya could do it was because of Ma and Pa toad, Naruto had the Kyuubi to help him. Me? I had nothing but another life going for me. I wouldn't risk experimenting with Sen chakra just for that.

I still wondered about the yang chakra though, if I were to store it I couldn't really store it at my forehead. What if I messed up? It could harden the chakra at one of my main gates and possibly blow my head up. I could try some where else. There was lots of places to try but if it blew up I would never be able to be a kunoichi and half of the stuff that happens to Daddy I would have to be a Kunoichi to interfere with.

Did the pros out weigh the cons? Or did I actually care enough to find out? Not so much. I figured the more chakra I had the easier it would be on myself later on in life.

I closed my eyes and looked for my Chakra core, the very same one I had pulled on when those Iwa nin had tried to kidnap me. It was dangerous sapping too much yang chakra because that was what kept you alive. I had been very lucky that I didn't pull too much that night, otherwise I'd be crippled or well dead. I traced a small amount up and out of my core. I mentally watched it flow up and into my right arm, right down to the outside of my wrist. I circled it and centered it keeping a small thread of new chakra poring into the centralized spot.

I could almost feel it harden as I caked on some more onto the spot and I opened my eyes and let the trickle stop. I panted for breath and looked down at my wrist, it looked normal enough except for the small pin-prick of black ink. I smiled well it was a start. I would have to wait until my chakra replenishes before I attempt it again.

* * *

I was not happy, Biwako had invited little Kakashi and Hatake-kun over for my birthday. I was turning three for gods sake! You don't need to celebrate everything! That and she had put me in another pink kimono that just screamed girl. Not that I hated being a girl but where we were from it would be ten times easier on me if I was born a boy.

I sat on top the bathroom counter scowling at the older lady with my arms folded. "Please Sora-chan?" She begged for the twelfth time in the last ten minutes.

"No." I would not be seen in this stupid outfit.

She finally sighed and backed off. "Fine." She made a big dramatic sigh before letting herself out of the bathroom to hopefully get me a different change of clothes.

I didn't unfold my arms or stop scowling for about ten minutes before I noticed she wasn't coming back. My eyes widened in realization. Fuck she left me on the counter in a stupid pink kimono, that should never ever had been made, how was I supposed to get down? "Baa-san?" I called calmly, I did feel slightly panicky but I was pretty sure it was only because I was stuck on the freaking counter.

_Poor child._ I jumped at the snickered remark. It was feminine and harsh. It grated against my nerves, making my hair stand on end. It sounded eerily familiar and that scared me the most.

"Who's there?" I called swiveling my head back and forth in all directions to possibly see the owner of the creepy voice.

**Haha, she thinks your cccrrrreeeeepppyy~ **Another female voice sung. It was soft and slightly childish. It set my nerves on fire, she sounded just like a bad memory I could vaguely recall.

_I am._

I shivered and I could feel my panic mounting again. "Who's there?" I called out meekly, I don't really know if I was hoping they were just in my head or if they were really there.

**I'm Azure.**

_Sarrah._

I knew the last ones name wasn't Japanese. My eyes widened, "Who are you?"

_We're you child._

I felt all the color drain from my face, I had two voices in my head...Two.

**Actually there's lots of us here, you just can't hear them yet. **Azure giggled. I felt sick. I had multiple voices in my head? **Haha, silly. We are you from a different life. You just couldn't hear us until we organized your mind.**

_Getting shot in the back of the head hurts._

I shivered. "I don't want to talk to you though." I said quietly kind of afraid Sarrah would eat me alive if she could.

_Azure, we are obviously not wanted._

**Oh okay, bye Sora!**

I gulped and wished to heaven above that I could have been born normal. Or at least as normal as I could get.

"Will this do?" Biwako sighed and entered the bathroom door holding a black wrap around top and black three fourths pants.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Good, your tou-san is getting impatient."

I couldn't help but dread my future if I had voices in my head. I literally had to stop myself from paling. They could have very well been an omen.

* * *

**:D the plot thickens! Eh not really I'm just setting this up for some thing that will happen in the future. **

**What's your thoughts on her gaining a summons? And if so, what animal?**


	4. Age four

**My shift key is having a bit of trouble so their might be a few mistakes!**

**Oh and I do not own Naruto, I just own Sora and this idea.**

* * *

At age four the voices were back, not as often but they did murmur to me in my sleep. I was okay with that since they helped me. Corrected my forms when I practiced alone. They were like my mentors and they kept the silence at bay, because if they were what I thought they were that would mean something absolutely terrible.

They were the ones that helped me create 'Tsuki to odoru' or dance with the moon. My first ever Taijutsu. The three of us had put our heads together to come up with it. My body type had been slated towards flexibility and sped. There was no way I'd out muscle an opponent any time soon, so the best way for me was to out maneuver them. Dance with the moon katas started out with the Hyuuga styled stance, except for slightly lowered body and the right hand forward with the left hand next to my chest. I wasn't right handed so this gave my left hits a little more edge. In this style we had decided that while punching was great, the side of the hand could effectively snap a bone in half if done right. This was a completely opened hand style. No fists were involved and most of all I had to center my point of balance in my legs or my feet, my upper body could move and bend with little resistance.

**'Think about it though, in the anime Hinata fought with water, why can't we do that too?'**

"Well first do we even know what element my chakra is aligned for?" I asked sitting crossed legged at the point of our triangle. Azure rolled her blue eyes and flipped her blue hair over her shoulder.

**'Well obviously there are ways to find out and go around that.'**

Sarrah snickered slightly, her gold blonde hair fell in front of her face again so I couldn't see her expression, "What do you mean?" I asked.

Azure rolled her eyes, **'There were people in Naruto who used elemental ninjutsu they weren't aligned with.'**

"Oh you mean like when Kakashi used a water jutsu in some of the first episodes against Zabuza when his element was lightning?"

_'Think about it this way, chakra is the extension of your will and your imagination. If you believe and will it to happen-it _will _happen.' _Sarrah added her two cents. She was older than the both of us and as a result knew different ways to explain things.

"That makes sense." I consented and leaned forward putting a finger to my mouth, "That would explain how they were able to create their own ninjutsu, like Kakashi's chidori or Minato's rasengan."

Azure's eyes sparkled, **'We will become legends!'**

"No." I shook my head causing the bluenette to splutter and cry out, "I don't want to be a legend, I just want daddy to be there when or if I have a family of my own. I don''t want to bury him before I die."

**'But can't we become legends on the way there?' **She pouted.

I cocked my head to the side, "But we will be living in the shadows and shadows don't glow brightly." I pointed out.

_'That is true but you have already started glowing, Ojou-chan.' _I looked at Sarrah alarmed.

"What? How?"

**'You're the daughter to Danzo Shimura, practically niece of the third Hokage and his family, then your father decided to help out the last of the Hatake's and now Sakumo might be dating again.' **She shrugged, **'Face it Sora, you were born and effected the time line.' **

_'Your father has yet to set up root. When or if he does is effected by you.' _Sarrah hid a yawn behind her hand, _'Not that this wasn't fun, it wasn't, but Sora has a long day a head of her.'_

**'Right, you should probably wake up now.'**

"Fine, but we aren't done with this conversation." I pouted feeling my image waver signaling my departure.

_'Of course not Ojou-chan.'_

I opened my eyes slowly, leaving my mind scape was always a weird feeling. The distortion my body goes through before hand usually sends shivers down my spine. I glared at my ceiling, the sun wasn't even up yet! I sighed and slid out of bed. Might as well get morning stretched done.

I slid down into the splits and pressed my nose to the ground when my door opened. "Musume?"

I looked up at my daddy, "Hai?"

"I'm surprised your awake, but that's a good thing. Come, I have something to tell you."

I got up and followed him out of my room and down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I signed you up for the academy." Daddy started off the conversation as casually as he could and continued to walk away like that wasn't important. I froze though. That was a bit soon wasn't it? Too soon. Didn't Kakashi go in at five? I was only four. Kakashi graduated at six and if Daddy was putting me in there now, I'd probably graduate earlier. He noticed that I wasn't following him and turned to me expressing concern, "Is that not a good thing?"

"It is." I immediately agreed and smiled up at him despite how fake it felt, "I just wasn't expecting it."

He gave me a smile, "You're a bright girl, musume. This shouldn't come at a surprise."

"I-Okay." I gave him another smile, a touch more real and skipped up to his side.

"Now lets make breakfast." Daddy smiled and ruffled my hair. I needed to get it cut before school started, I wouldn't have time to tie up the floor length black mess before school every morning.

* * *

**'Going to the academy at four?' **Azure looked thoughtful as she processed my news. **'Told you.' **A giant smile over took her face.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "I messed up some where."

_'This may not be a bad thing.' _I turned to Sarrah.

"How?"

_'Think about it. If you put yourself in a position of power, and you will going in there so early, you'll have more leeway for your goals.' _Sometimes I loved Sarrah despite her creepiness.

**'Kendal wants to join.' **Azura nodded towards us. On occasion a different 'voice' would join us, this one I had yet to meet.

I shrugged, "Okay."

Azura was in charge of the other voices and Sarrah was like my alter ego-eh sort of. Azure put her hands in the tiger sign to summon the other girl.

The air displaced and shimmered just behind Azure. The fuzzy image of a girl about the age of fourteen maybe younger. Strawberry blonde curls framed her face and swept only slightly below her chin. A white cardigan was over a peach sports tank top and straight blue jeans. We were all shoe-less, her toes were painted white and her hands were hid in her pockets.

When she focused her face split into a smile showing off a mouth full of wires-braces. Her blue eyes looked happily at everything. 'Isn't this place lovely?'

"You have braces?" I asked stupidly. Sometimes I wondered if in here my filter just didn't turn on.

'That I do.' She gave me a weird stare and I flushed red under her stare.

**'Kendal, maybe you should explain why you are here.' **Azure interrupted my next stupidly thought out comment.

'I just wanted the little tyke to know that because she is an anomaly, the author won't stop until she is gone.' She shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at the three girls around me with a raised eyebrow.

'She doesn't know?' Kendal turned to Sarrah and Azure. Azure shook her head.

_'Sora, this may take a while but let us explain.' _

**'There are these things, or well humans I guess that are labeled anomalies. They usually happen when one dies in a way that should be impossible according to how they grew up or what they did as a living. The rarest type are anomalies that weren't supposed to be born but they survived drawing in all the other anomalies to live in that one.'**

_'It's a curse.' _I opened my mouth to speak, _'I am the one who cast it. It wasn't on purpose though.'_

**'You remember in your 'other' life about the Salem witch trails?' **I nodded, **'Think about where those 'spell books' came from. Sarrah came across them long before that time and read a curse.'**

_'The curse created worlds from the stories that every one dreams up in different dimensions and the 'invention' of anomalies.' _Sarrah took a breath before continuing, _'As Azure said, anomalies are or were humans. They have different types to label them. I myself was an anomaly for causing said curse. Azure was born with blue hair, an anomaly in genetics according to her world.'_

'I am a treatment anomaly. Basically means that the way every one treated me shouldn't have caused my death, but it did.' Kendal shrugged.

**'The memories you have are from the anomaly named Dess. Her anomaly was death. She died by a bullet to the back of the head in an armed robbery of a US bank. Her day job, well night job was a spy.'**

_'You remember that show called, Avengers? That girl, Black widow? Went by the name of Natasha Romanof? Dess's job was basically that. That is why she was a death anomaly. Right now she is connected to you and in a coma like state.'_

"Wait, so those memories aren't mine?" Sarrah shook her head and Azure nodded, Kendal wasn't really doing much of anything.

_'You, Sora, are a birth anomaly.'_

"I wasn't supposed to be born."

_'That is correct, and because you were born, you are the first anomaly this world has had and the author? The author is the one who wrote the story in my world who knows exactly where this is going and has had the plot written down. His name was Kishi-something. He was the one who created the manga, and then turned it into an anime. For this reason you won't have an easy life and somethings no matter how hard you try will still happen. Even if it isn't the same.'_

"So even if I manage to change something, like keeping Sakumo alive, he would still end up dying in the end?"

_'Perhaps, and perhaps not. His death was to start the third war. If we avoid his death the third war has to start some way. That is something we doubt we could stop. His death might be irrelevant to the authors plot if some one else or something else starts the war. The only other thing we could think of that comes from his death is Kakashi's attitude towards others. His mask for one. It might still happen in one way or another.'_

I looked down at my bare feet, "So there isn't anything I could do to save daddy?"

_'Sora, by you just being here changes have already begun, and since the author has yet to succeed in removing you from the story you still have a chance. There has only been one other birth anomaly before you but she didn't last quite as long as you have. The author to your story doesn't seem to feel very strongly about you being here. Otherwise you would never have made it to age four.'_

"I see." I nodded. "What I don't see is why you all are here with me."

_'Birth anomalies tend to be like black holes to other anomalies. At this moment your like a boiling pot of anomalies and as a result your yin chakra is through the roof, if a Hyuuga ever gets a good look at your chakra it may look like a small diamond of yang chakra surrounded continuously by yin. Because of the boiling point, every time you strongly feel something, wither it be fear, love, or hate it will send a crack or bubble in the pot to pop and the anomaly set free by this they can speak with you. When we said we were cleaning up your mind, it was true. We were trying to separate you from Dess. It wasn't successful though.'_

**'When you first had a panic attack when you realized where you were Sarrah was set free. Because it wasn't such a strong panic attack she only gained the ability to talk with you and see what you were seeing. The panic attack you had when they tried to kidnap you was when you set me free. That is why I can call upon the other anomalies in your head and bring them forth and send them back. I don't know what else I can do yet.'**

'Just remember this Sora, the author doesn't like anomalies. It will be a fight to keep yourself alive.' Kendal waved as her body started to disappear again.

_'You need to get up for school now, Ojou-chan.' _

"Okay." I felt my body distort again.

I blinked slowly, the sun wasn't up yet but I was starting to get used to the fact that Sarrah wanted me up before the sun training. Now I knew the reason why. I was an anomaly that shouldn't be here and if I wasn't careful the author would erase me. I rolled out of bed and began my stretches, but would it matter if I was actually erased? The only one I could effect that I didn't want to see die was my daddy and in the anime the author made him the bad guy. Even if he wasn't, not really. He just used extreme measures to make sure Konoha prospered. He didn't really have a bad bone until 'Madara' brainwashed him. That got him obsessed with the Sharigan and then he had eyes in his arms. Sure that blood line was powerful but the way they got it, that was horrible.

If I really wanted to survive here and keep my father alive I would just have to put up different redundancies to make sure the deaths that were in here couldn't happen like that. The third war _was _supposed to happen. One way or another Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri would get tired and try and kill us all. Peace in Dess's world was achieved in very minor instances through fear. Right now the only legends Konoha had to it's name were Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, and the Sanin. The only living legends we had were the Sanin. That wasn't enough to strike fear into some ones heart. No in this war Kushina, Minato, and the Ino-Shika-Chou group all gain their titles in this war.

I slid down into the splits and touched my nose to the ground, why was I wasting my mental power on this? The author would be the deciding factor if I lived or died. Did I really care if I lived or not? My only goal was to make sure I didn't bury my daddy before I died. It didn't matter. I didn't matter.

I sat up and curled my legs in to the lotus style and put my hands in the tiger sign and focused on my little amount of yang chakra stringing it along to my third yang seal on the outside of my right forearm. I didn't need to think about that any more, I had friends to worry for me. I breathed my problems should be about my school. I let the chakra string fizzle out and stood up to go to the bathroom.

I got in the shower and cleaned myself up. I got out, put my hair up in a pony tail, slipped on a black t-shirt and the three fourths pants. I pulled on black wrist gloves and one elbow guard on my left arm. I brushed my teeth and skipped out of the bathroom to my daddy's bedroom. I knocked twice then flung the door open and jumped on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I jumped up and down next to the groaning lump that was my daddy. "Come on, come on, come on!" I leaned over and shook him, "Daddy!" I whined.

"I'm up, musume." He groaned out and smacked my hands away from him.

"Good morning!" I chirped then jumped out of his bed, "School starts today!"

"Hai, Hai." He mumbled getting up before looking up at the clock in his room and groaned. "You have an hour before you should be up and getting ready for school."

I pouted up at him, "But Daddy!" I whined.

He rolled his eye but got up anyways. My face was split into a huge smile and raced down to the table to sit there excitedly. I didn't exactly sit, I was bouncing up and down in place. Now knowing that my childish tendencies really was _me _and not my body's own actions helped with the over whelming need to roll my eyes at myself.

* * *

**First day of school is next chapter. :) Oh and I'll get around to explaining the whole author and anomaly thing later on (some time soon).**

**I only got Crows as a suggestion for a summons, I will leave open the suggestions until chapter six I think. I'll let you know when I'm closing it.**

**QUESTION: When would you like Sora to graduate?**

**_I have a poll up on my profile about another OC story I would like to start writing I just can't choose which one to write. The summaries are on my bio page, please feel free to explore and vote! Thank you!_**


	5. School Part 1

**My shift key is having a bit of trouble so their might be a few mistakes!**

**Oh and I do not own Naruto, I just own Sora and this idea.**

**Doombug brings up an excellent point, at some point there will be an explanation for how the white out or eraser wouldn't work and how Kishi could miss something as big as a new character. Most likely in the next chapter**.

* * *

I shifted my weight to my other foot and bounced to my tip toes to try and will myself into growing just three inches taller to see over this kids head. Oji-tan's voice bounced off the walls with his speech about the will of fire and how this is one step closer to facing hardships with becoming a Shinobi or Kunoichi. His voice was great and all, but I haven't seen him in two months so I was practically jumping at the bit to get a chance to see him again.

_'Calm down. He is busy but he won't forget you ojou-chan.'_

'I know but still. It's been forever!' I bounced up to my toes again and craned my neck, wishing I was just that much taller. I guess that's what I get for going in at four when all the others go in about age six to age seven.

I tried jumping, I was still an inch off. Man, I hate being short. I thought crossly as I gave up and crossed my arms pouting up a storm.

Daddy was in the other room getting the information like what kind of diet we should be taking into our bodies and a ruff outline of what we were going to learn. Ranging from chakra control, my worst subject, to weapons and taijutsu to history and math. Some of the 'learning' periods they had in the academy was kind of useless in battle. Who would really care to know exactly who came up with the ninja hand book? Yes the second Hokage did great things for the village, but how was it important enough to have several _years _to go over this concept? Why not just take the first year and spell out the history, the 'math', and 'politics' they had to offer and add the ninja rules in each of the active lessons. Who really needed math to know exactly the angle your weapon is traveling? That should be second nature.

The only thing I could think for the reasoning was civilians influences. They didn't exactly know what we learned or how we should be learning. They were like my old worlds moral driven. We as shinobi couldn't have morals, we wouldn't last very long if we did that. True that some were above killing children. I, on the other hand, understand that this is a kill or be killed kind of world where children-some even younger than me-could kill a thirty year old. Don't judge a book by its cover is plenty useful right here. In the anime I had always thought Tobi was useless and Daddy was just a pile of old bones, then I saw them fight.

I missed the end of Oji-tan's speech. "Konichiwa," I looked up and again tried to see around the seven year olds to locate the source of the voice. "My name is Umino Zukko. I will be your sensei for your first year."

"Konichiwa," Echoed the students, I didn't say anything. I was too busy trying to catch a glimpse of the man to say anything.

"Please follow me." I resigned myself to being too short to being able to see anything and pouted all the way to the classroom. "Please take a seat, I will be calling roll and then we will be having a test-" Several groaned reached every one's ears. "We will be testing what knowledge you already have and compare it to the lessons in each of the classes to better judge where to have you placed. If any of you are capable of graduating early we will know. This also gives me a ruff outline of where you all stand so that I may better teach you all with."

The kids filtered into the room slower than I had patients for. The second I could I darted into the room and stole the seat in the very back corner next to the window. I could keep an eye on the front and out side from there with an escape route should I need to get out of there as fast as possible. I could tell the kid at the end of the desk was surprised, I had forgotten how fast one could get with the help of weights. That and I think he was a civilian born. They usually came in around age five in a prelim class to catch them up to the shinobi born kids. That was the only real useful thing the civilians thought to incorporate into this moral driven school.

I felt like rolling my eyes but settled on searching for Zukko-sensei. He was tall but not intimidating tall that Hatake-kun was. He had Iruka's brown hair. Based on he last name and his hair color, I deduced that this was Iruka's father. He lost his parents to the Kyuubi event if I remembered correctly. I think he was ten when that happened. Well he could have been six. How old was he when he was teaching Naruto? Twenty something? He should be born soon then. I looked back at his father, his thin mustache twitched with his patent smile he had glued on his face as a boy chatted his ear off about something or the other.

He wore the chunin flank jacket over mesh that ran down his arms, just like the anime. His hitai-ate covered most of his forehead. The only difference from the show was his age. He seemed younger. Well he did have at least ten years to put on before he met his fate.

"Please take a seat." He said sternly interrupting the diarrhea mouth in the middle of a sentence. "Now." Was said a little harsher. The kid, as the only one left standing, darted to an open seat instantly. He gave a put upon sigh and drugged up a sheet to begin roll call. I counted thirteen Uchiha, ten Hyuuga, three Inuzuka, two Aburame, fourteen Achimichi, three Nara, six Yamanaka, zero Uzumaki, two Haruno, and of course a splattering of both non-shinobi backgrounds, and small shinobi families. I recognized Ibiki Morino, Nawaki Senju, and Shisui Uchiha. I blinked, that wasn't right was it? I tilted my head a little to the right. I knew that Shisui never really had an age I could remember and I thought Ibiki was Kakashi's age. I could have been wrong.

"Right, as I was saying earlier. We will be conducting a series of tests. The first one is written, the second is physical, the third will be on weapons training, now if you haven't had any weapons training we will not make you take that test, the fourth will be on taijutsu, again if there has been no background training for taijutsu you do not have to take the test, the fifth and final one will be on Chakra control. This remains the same with Taijutsu and weapons training. Those of you not already experienced with locating and manipulating your chakra we will not have you take this test." He gathered a stack of papers from his desk in the front off to the side of the black board and began to hand them out. "This test will be asking questions I don't expect you to know already. Just answer as many questions as you possibly can."

I took the paper from his hands. It was heavier than I thought, and a lot thicker than I had imagined. I flipped through the packet with my eyebrows crunching together. None of this seemed complicated. I looked up at every one else. Was theirs this easy? I saw furrowed eyebrows and frowns with the occasional tongue peeked out from their little lips. The scene would have made Dess in her other life swoon. It still felt odd to realize that 'my' past wasn't really my story. I had two different sets of memories.

I settled down and began to fill in the blanks of the test. About three fourths of the way in I froze. Some one was leaking killing intent. I could hear pencils clattering to the ground. I grit my teeth and forged on, this could be just another one of their tests. I froze a second later when the KI spiked dangerously. I tightened my grip on my pencil and began to gradually release mine to cancel out the freezing spell it managed to put over my muscles. Most if not all the times when that happens a gradual release of your own KI unparalyzes your own muscles. Daddy had spent countless hours going over this with me after I had unconsciously tapped into that well.

I kept working through the packet among the whimpers and cries of other children. I filled in the last blank and the KI disappeared. Instantly I let mine go as it felt like a vacuum left our room feeling like we couldn't get enough oxygen. I looked up and around. I was one of the only child still sitting in my seat. The others were passed out cold, all the kids on the floor were still whimpering and sniffling trying to calm down. Zukko-sensei was at his desk with his arms crossed as he surveyed the class. I caught his eye and I swear they sparkled.

He stood up and clapped his hands once to get all of our attentions. "Congratulations. You all pass the first test. You were able to with stand very low killer intent. It shouldn't have been enough to make even the weakest Shinobi tremble or feint. Those unconscious will not be joining us in the academy. Now please if you will place your papers on my desk while we head outside for your next test we will get started."

I got up with out a problem, the other kids were still a bit shaky on their feet and we piled the papers in a very neat pile considering that most of us had scribbles for hand writing. We followed Zukko-sensei out of the buildings and into the yard. Several of the other classes were out and about most likely doing their own tests as we said hello to our new 'instructor.' The woman was about the size of a house with broad shoulders and wide hips. "I'm Maito Senotakai. I don't expect you to remember my name, how ever I will be assessing your physical state." She placed both of her rather large hands on her hips, "Now I want each of you to take twelve laps around the field." She stood there for a second and none of us moved. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" She barked and half the class jumped in surprise before taking off.

I heard Zukko-sensei tell Senotakai that he was going to go grade papers and get rid of the ones that failed.

I easily made it to the front of the class. I heard a growl behind me and tried to turn and look at whom it was while continuing forward. All I saw was an irritated Uchiha boy. I smirked and let myself go. Not too long after that I lapped him once, then twice, then again and again until I had completed all twelve laps. Compared to my Daddy's training this was nothing.

"Impressive, only seven minutes." Senotakai scribbled something down on her clip board. "Why don't you cool down before we move onto the next part?"

I nodded and slipped into my stretches. The ones that Daddy had taught me about two years ago.

I was sliding into the splits when they finally started to complete the 'daunting' task of twelve laps. Several of them were breathing hard and others flopped to the ground the second they could stop. That was a really bad idea. I was pressing my nose to the ground when Senotakai barked at the stragglers to hurry it up. Dess had watched the anime when she was alive and bored but this was never shown. I didn't exactly know what I was getting myself into.

Senotakai let the stragglers have a chance to breathe and the others time to cool down. I had finished my entire cool down 'work out' when she finally moved on to the next part of the test. We followed her like willing ducks to a couple of bars set up like the pull up bars that were in the gym in Dess's time. Of course they weren't probably used for the same things here than they were in the other world.

"Alright. We will be counting how many pull ups you can do, then go to the back of the line and the second time you get up here we will time how long you can hold your chin above the bar." Senotakai motioned for the first two kiddies in the front to start. I was going to be fifth. I didn't particularly want to go first but last was out of the question. The kids didn't last very long, then she motioned for me to start.

I jumped up and latched on the pole and heaved my body up, I tucked my chin next to the bar. I breathed and let myself lower. I repeated it again, and again. Seven, eight, nine, I wasn't actually very strong in my arms compared to my legs. I was built for speed, and arm strength wasn't necessarily meant for that. Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, I felt the kids change partners. Twenty-three, Twenty-four, Twenty-five, I could feel the pleasant burn settle in my muscles. Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, I felt the kid next to me drop to the floor. Thirty-nine, forty, forty-one, I could feel my arms shake. I pulled myself back up and touched my chin to the pole before dropping to the floor. My arms felt like limp noodles.

I smiled though, forty-two was the highest I have ever gotten. I usually had to stop about thirty-eight-ish. I didn't hear any praise, not that I was expecting it, but I felt Senotakai's eyes follow me as I walked to the back of the line. It was odd, in most cases I would have strove to blend into the background. Now? Now would have been the worst thing I could have done. Daddy and Oji-tan knew I was above some of these peoples level, I wouldn't be surprised if those two old coots that call themselves Oji-tan's councilors knew it as well.

I was back at the front again and jumped onto the pole. Curse being only four! I pulled myself up until the pole was tucked under my chin. I breathed out and stilled my muscles. I crossed my ankles and hung there focusing on my breathing. In, out, ignore the straining muscles. In, out, ignore the struggling kid next to me. In, out, focus, focus, focus, in, out, breathe. Steady, I breathed in and felt my muscles shake slightly, I breathed out and my shoulders buckled. FOCUS! I steeled my arms and held myself in place. I breathed in, I felt dizzy now, I breathed out and fell to the floor unable to get my arms to cooperate with me. I landed in a crouch, my arms hanging limply by my sides. I could feel several eyes on my form but ignored them.

I breathed in and stood up. Letting the next person in line to bars I went and stood next to the kiddos that were already done with their portions of this physical test.

"That was pretty awesome." The kid next to me whispered, I glanced at him. Uchiha? I took another look, oh, Shisui.

"Thanks?" I questioned my arms were still unresponsive and I had the sudden urge to stuff my hands in my pockets. He gave me a bright smile, as brief as it was. I turned back around to watch some of the most pathetic attempts at holding themselves above the bar. That last kid, Nara? Held it for three seconds then dropped. I wasn't really expecting much from that clan, but come on! At least try harder!

"If I ever end up on a team with him, kill me?" Shisui whispered to me as we watched Ibiki try and over take my hanging record.

"Hmm, why?"

"He's creepy." I rolled my eyes and looked at Ibiki slightly closer than before. It was obvious why he beat my record though. Dude already had the start of mammoth arms and he was how old again? Six? Seven? DANG! Yeah I could see how Shisui was already intimidated by him. I didn't answer Shisui and slowly, very slowly the feeling in my arms came back. It was like pins and needles except worse because they covered my entire arms. I swallowed a groan and shoved my throbbing hands deep into my pockets.

I tilted my head to the side when a thought occurred to me, did any one even notice that I wasn't wearing shoes? Odd thought to be having but, eh whatever.

Finally after what felt like forever and a half the class had finished with all the arm torture. We were once again reduced to trailing little ducklings as we waddled after Senotakai as she took us towards a grassy field. It was mostly empty of kids. There were some adults around as well. Some stragglers from other classes were teetering in the 'I'm dead and dying' zone. I think I could have felt bad for them but I was too busy trying to figure out why Shisui wouldn't leave my side now. "Last but not least. Time to test how flexible you all are."

Piece of cake. "We will be splitting you up into groups of three. This way it will go by faster." She began pairing us up in groups by whomever was standing near us. I was paired up with Shisui, and Nawaki. Nawaki didn't seem to like us very much. He was giving both of us dry looks. It was probably because I was 'showing off' and Shisui was an Uchiha, naturally talented hax characters. I think it was only because he was one of those stragglers Senotakai had yelled at a bit earlier. "You three will be stuck with me." She had pointed to where the other groups were to convene with a new instructor.

We did toe touches, I could reach farther than either boy though Shisui was still pretty good at it. We did back bends, splits, sit and reaches, and kneeling down while laying down flat on our backs. I was better at all of this than the boys, but most girls were usually more flexible than shinobi in general. Actually women were more of the stereotypical ninja from Dess's world than the shinobi. That was why it was very odd and rare a Kunoichi was given a 'legendary' title/nickname. Just naming a few, Namikaze Minato-the yellow flash, Hatake Sakumo-the white fang, Sarutobi Hiruzen-God of shinobi, there were others I was sure but since these weren't really my memories and were scattered as they were it was hard to remember them.

"Very good." Senotakai was grinning at us, "You'll do Konoha proud." I eyed her a bit closer, her eye brows reminded me of some one. I couldn't place the name or the face but I knew it was a he, and he was important. Some how I thought she was a lot calmer than this boy. I felt my frustration mount from the inability to connect the gender with his name and face.

Both the boys offered her large smiles in return, I gave her a smaller reserved smile. Daddy, Asuma, Shii, Kato, Oji-tan, and Oba-chan only ever got any real big emotion out of me anymore. "Thank you." They cheered, I just gave her a polite bow of my head.

"Now, I have to ask which ones of you three have had weapons training already?" I raised my hand, glancing to my right Shisui had his up as well. Looking to my right Nawaki's wasn't up. "Any taijutsu training?" My hand stayed up, so did Shisui. Nawaki's hand joined our though. "Last question, any chakra training?" I glanced left and right, yup all three hands were up. She hummed in thoughtfulness striking a thinking pose with her hand cupping her chin. "Alright. You two-" She pointed at me and Shisui with her right hand, "Will be testing your weapons first and you-" She pointed at Nawaki, "Will skip that and go straight to taijutsu testing." She sighed and straightened up, "Follow me."

We followed her obediently. I think we were all scared she would suddenly snap and proceed to tear us to itty bitty pieces. I will willingly admit that she was scary. We followed like good little ducklings with out the clucking or quacking that ducks made obnoxiously. Clucking were for mother hens. I.E. Dess, Azure, and Daddy. We followed to the other side of the school yard where they had straw dummies. Several students were there already, one man dressed in a chunin outfit writing every two seconds on a clip board while the kiddos threw sharp weapons at the straw.

"Kato-san." Senotakai nodded to the man. He hummed as a response to let the woman know he heard her and was listening. "Shirani Sora, and Uchiha Shisui." She pushed the two of us forward. "Have had weapons training and need evaluating. Once they are finished send them to Akane-san for Taijutsu testing." He hummed in response then pointed to a pile of weapons on a wooden table that I swore wasn't there previously with his pen. "Come along now." Nawaki followed her practically at a run to keep up with her giant strides.

"Grab ten of each, pick a non-moving target. Hit all ten vitals as marked, there are plenty more but for sake of this test we will only do ten." He made a shooing gesture with his pen towards the pile. "First non-moving, after will be moving targets. These kids have already started the first part. Ten more minutes before we start the second. Hop to it." He went back to writing, the sound of his pen scratching against the parchment.

I felt Shisui giving off a wave of confusion, I shrugged for his benefit before making my way to the pile. I picked up ten shuriken, kunai, and senbon. I was okay with a kunai, shuriken sucked most of the time and I did rather well with senbon besides holding them wrong according to my Daddy. The metal felt comfortable in my hands despite cradling them in very wrong positions to move from one place to the 'line' from which we were to throw from. This was going to be easy.

I slipped the senbon into the pocket my sash made, the kunai not far after them. I split the shuriken in five in each hands and crossed my arms over my non-existent chest. I breathed in and closed my eyes centering myself. I breathed out and opened my eyes, I breathed in and cataloged the target points. I breathed out and shot my arms forward letting the barrage of shuriken sail through the air.

Thunk, thunk, thunk, one right after another dug into the wooden targets that were nailed to the straw dummy. I only got one bulls-eye but the others were very close. Not to bad actually. It was an improvement from just yesterday, either that or five was easier to aim in one hand.

Next I pulled the kunai out, only three in each hand, I didn't have big enough hands to hold all five of them in one. I took up the same stance as before. I breathed in and centered on the targets. I let them loose. The three in my right hand hit a bulls-eye, the other three knocked against the shuriken that were blocking the way to make a bulls-eye with a loud metal clank.

I felt my eye lid twitch, that shouldn't have happened. I pulled out the last four kunai and split them between my hands evenly. I paused only to breathe in then let the last four go. Three hit a bulls-eye, the fourth literally took the dummies head off. I lifted my eye brow, that wasn't supposed to happen.

I got the senbon out one at a time and meticulously threw them, bulls-eye after bulls-eye. I paused at the last one, that was supposed to go to the left eye socket but the head was on the floor. I was pretty sure the target was facing the other way from me. I glanced at the needle and then shrugged. I threw it as hard as I could.

Rrrck. That was the sound of wood splitting. I blinked. Did I really hit the target through the back of the straw dummies head?

I looked over to Shisui. Both his shuriken and kunai hit exactly in the middle of each of his targets, his senbon on the other hand. I'm just glad those weren't mine. They were more than likely lost forever. Or at least until some one landed on them.

* * *

**Okay I'm splitting this into two chapters. I'm sorry it was so long and boring. I bored myself writing this portion, but it had to be done. Thank you for sticking with it this far.**

**I'm looking for a Beta, if you'd like to please PM me please?**


End file.
